A user may utilize an operating system (e.g., iOS, Android) of a mobile device (e.g., a client device such as an Apple iPhone®, Google Nexus®, an Apple iPad®, a Samsung Galaxy phone, etc.). However, a display of the mobile device may be not as advanced (e.g., lower resolution, less clarity, smaller physical size, less optimal color balance) as that of a media device (e.g., a television, a projection device, a multi-dimensional visual emersion system, a console) in close proximity to the user. For example, a student (e.g., the user) arranging icons on their Apple iPad® tablet (e.g., the client device) while sitting on a couch in front of a television (e.g., the media device).
The user may not have an efficient way to seamlessly display the content presently being viewed on the mobile device on the media device. In addition, the media device may be unaware that the user is currently interacting with the operating system. As such, the user may be limited in their ability to use the media device. Therefore, the user may not be able to take advantage of enhanced capabilities of the media device (e.g., larger screen, better audio, better resolution, etc.).